


The Temptation

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Benny has a hard time resisting.





	The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Temptation  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 234  
**Summary:** Benny has a hard time resisting.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 16](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2835655.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1213120/1213120_original.jpg)

From the moment Benny had met one Dean Winchester he had wanted to be close to hiim. He had wondered what it would be like to hold him in his arms, to kiss him. And now here they were mere inches from each other and he could no longer resist the temptation of Dean. 

With more speed than he thought he possessed he pulled Dean into his arms and lowered his head but before their lips could touch Benny let go and took a step back. “I can’t let you do this, cher.”

He stood still, his heart racing in his chest. Dean couldn’t believe what had almost happened. They had... _Wait. Couldn’t let him do what? Why did he stop._ “What’s wrong?” 

A look of pain crossed Benny’s face. “I don’t deserve to touch you much less anything else.” He would give anything if those words weren’t true. “I’m a vampire, Dean. They ain’t no getting around it.”

“I know what you are, Benny.” Dean stared into the vampire’s eyes as he closed the distance between them. “And I just don’t care.” 

For a brief moment Benny fought against the temptation but the heat from Dean’s body and the look in his eyes was more than he could stand. Without a word he slowly pulled Dean back into his arms and lowered his head until their lips finally met in a hungry kiss.


End file.
